editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiwa
: Tiwa is the main antagonist and she is incredibly very scary. She starts out at the show stage, and never moves until Night 3. Appearance She is the most less tattered robot according the robots. Only the right side of her neck was a bit tattered. She wears a green shirt, yellow pants and shoes. She has brown-maroon like hair and has red eyes. Locations According to her, she, like Rosary and Yuri, started out in the Show Stage. At Night 1 and Night 2, she is inactive. She only moves Night 3 onwards. For the player, she is the scariest girl you ever seen. She is very dangerous, so watch out. She will follow a path that will lead her from the show stage to the office: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen →East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Behaviour For the first two nights of the week, Tiwa is inactive and stays on-stage, looking at the camera intermittently. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. doesn't move while she plays his jingle), her attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may cause Tiwa to play his jingle for a longer amount of time and, when the lights completely go out, may cause her to delay her attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From the 3rd night onward, she becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when she moves, a deep laugh is heard instead of the usual footsteps the robots usually create when moving. Tiwa only moves when the monitor is down, so, even if the player isn't directly watching her, she won't move while the cameras are being monitored. It was mentioned that she only moves when no one sees her or in the dark or she likes dark places. Before Attacking Tiwa can only enter The Office via the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been fully drained, in which she will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements do not appear to have any strict rules and are almost instantaneous, she can often appear as though she has the ability to teleport. This issue is compounded by the fact he doesn't always laugh when she moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure she isn't right next to The Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into The Office is to frequently monitor the cameras in order to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the monitor, unless the player is viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being that, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the player's room. Freddy may sometimes move inside The Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. Plot Unlike in the gameplay, she is really nice and talk nicely. She also can be crazy talking sometimes. But she is joyful, and likes playing with kids. Trivia *Her sphinx form was never shown, but she looked like one when she is staring at CAM 4B. *She replaced Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy. *She is the leader of the robots, also the scariest too. *She is the only robot that can sneak in the office after she laughed when she is at the east hall corner. *When Tiwa's level is set to 20, she will keep laughing and laughing until the game ends. *She does not commonly go to the Kitchen. *She can be seen in the Dining Area when the lights are on, while Rosary and Yuri can be seen when the lights are off. *Tiwa is the only robot that never backs off. *Tiwa seems to loves to play with the player, as she is smarter than the others. She doesn't physically attack the player immediately, she actually waits. *She seems to be the shortest among all the robots, as seen in the East Hall. Noticed when Yuri is there, part of her lower legs are not visible, but when Tiwa goes there, she is fully visible. *Tiwa seems to follow wherever Yuri goes, as Yuri is aimed for the player at the right, and Tiwa seems to goes towards the right. Gallery Show stage.png|Tiwa with Rosary and Yuri on stage. Tiwa behind the restrooms.png|Tiwa behind the bathrooms. Tiwa at the office.png Tiwa at the corner.png Tiwa in the east hall.png Tiwa in the dining area.png Tiwa stare.png Tiwa alone.png Audio Category:Female Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Robots